


Сатиры и нимфы

by Spicebox



Category: Superman - All Media Types, The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Dark, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: Что же должен отмочить образцовый супер с высоким рейтингом популярности, чтобы "Войт" оставила его расхлебывать последствия?





	Сатиры и нимфы

Хоумлэндер был первым супером, и он был ужасающим, почти что ненастоящим в своей безупречности.  
Нет, лучше сказать "Первым Супером" – так сказать, провести границу.

Тут надо учитывать один момент, маленький такой, но вполне себе естественный: у всех суперов были потребности. Потрахаться, нажраться или обдолбаться (если, конечно, позволит метаболизм), или убить кого-нибудь. Сбросить производственный стресс, облегчить бремя всенародной славы – и накопившуюся усталость от ежедневной, круглосуточной каторжной работы на эту самую всенародную славу.  
Ведь супергерой – это такой задроченный гибрид гениального актера и маленького канатоходца, который бредет по своему канату с мешком на голове и связанными ногами.  
Восемьдесят второй этаж все это, конечно, понимал, поэтому отдел маркетинга всегда был наготове – со своими журналистами и сммщиками, со своими юристами и администраторами, со своими деньгами и давлением на свидетелей. 

Еще у суперов были причуды, некоторые разновидности хобби, почти безобидные в сравнении с потребностями. Прозрачный вот был любопытным. А Королева Мэйв любила считать себя пришелицей из мира фей. А Подводный частенько путал рыб и людей со всеми, так сказать, вытекающими последствиями. А Поезд-А однажды выебал бейсбольную команду Метрополиса за одну тридцатую секунды – прямо на поле и в процессе пятого иннинга, – потому что принял близко к сердцу их вялую игру.  
Может, подбодрить решил?  
Ну, кстати, удалось, и даже судья ничего не заметил, да и приободренная поездовской елдой команда вырвала-таки победу из зубов поражения, – но от комментариев дружно отказалась.

Черт его знает. Иногда Прозрачному было любопытно, где она, та грань, что же должен отмочить образцовый супер с высоким рейтингом популярности (а в Семерке других не держали), чтобы "Войт" оставила его расхлебывать последствия, – но за такими вещами всегда лучше наблюдать на чужом и исключительно чужом примере.

Или вот, к примеру, "Суперпусси", тот бордель в квартале от "Войт" (но все еще на территории "Войт"). Прозрачный помнил его еще в бытность веселым долбоебом из "Молодой Похоти": полный ассортимент релаксантов, отличная звукоизоляция, шлюхи на обезболивающем, а если оплатить допуслугу – то можно и без него. Это забавно. А со всем остальным разберется отдел маркетинга.  
Семерка туда не ходила, точнее, ходила через другой вход, и причуда Прозрачного, любопытство, поворачивалась другой, практичной своей стороной – информированностью. Под борделем находился мусоросжигатель для утилизации перемолотых в фарш, разорванных на две части, обугленных и лопнувших шлюх – и, получается, суперам действительно можно было все, лишь бы это не повлияло на индекс популярности, но дело было даже не в этом.  
А в том, что Хоумлэндер там не был ни разу.

Но все-таки что-то подсказывало Прозрачному, что у Мистера Совершенство тоже есть своя причуда и свои потребности, отнюдь не исчерпывающиеся дрочкой на краю крыши с видом на ночной Метрополис. И поэтому он такой же, как остальные суперы, разве что привык всех запугивать.  
И поэтому он не первый, не иной.

Да, это оказалась директор Мэделин Стиллвэл. Всегда официальная, всегда с дежурной улыбкой. Кто бы мог подумать, что директор Стиллвэл такая горячая сучка? Понятно, кто.  
Прозрачный заглянул в ее кабинет вслед за Хоумлэндером, полностью невидимый без одежды, и когда Хоумлэндер закрыл дверь, то приготовился подслушивать: у этих двоих вечно были какие-то свои дела, свои разговоры. Любопытно, разве нет.  
Но подслушивать особо было нечего, а вот подглядывать...  
Стало даже немного жаль, что под рукой нет мобильника, а еще немного привстал шишак, да и у кого бы не привстал, когда директор Стиллвэл командует:  
– Снимай штаны. Теперь садись на стол. Не раздвигай ноги.  
И этот Хоумлэндер, способный уничтожить здание "Войт" за считаные минуты, этот супер-супер, послушно и зачарованно глядя на нее, расстегнул штаны, спустил их до колен с видом примерного мальчика и, поерзав, устроился на столе. Потянулся к ее груди; директор Стиллвэл убрала руку. Потом убрала другую – со своей талии.  
– Не трогай.  
И, задрав юбку, опустилась на суперхуй. Приподнялась, скрестив ноги за спиной Хоумлэндера и опираясь на его плечи; вильнула бедрами по дуге – Прозрачный знал это округлое дразнящее, словно облизывающее движение, была у него одна – ну, была и была, но он уж точно никогда не смотрел на нее так, как Хоумлэндер на директора Стиллвэл, покорно и влюбленно, немного тревожно. Пальцы сжались на краю стола, превращая дерево в мягкие щепки.  
– Хороший мальчик, – шепнула директор Стиллвэл, ускоряя ритм. На лице застыла дежурная улыбка, глаза спрятались за ресницами.  
Прозрачный смотрел, как с каждым движением по чулку на ее левой ноге ползет стрелка, миллиметр за миллиметром, будто отсчитывая время, и думал, что он наткнулся на что-то действительно интересное.  
Конечно же, он никогда не верил в официальную легенду отдела маркетинга, что Хоумлэндер, мол, был инопланетянином, единственным спасшимся с уничтоженной планеты, полюбившим Землю и людей всемогущим защитником, бла-бла-бла... Да чушь это все. И людей Хоумлэндер не любил. И инопланетянином не был. А вот кем он, получается, был – так это лабораторной крыской, жертвой стокгольмского синдрома.  
Прозрачный даже немного повеселел, успев поймать себя на брезгливом сочувствии суперкрыске, – видать, давно привык, когда ебут и запрещают трогать, – но в этот момент Хоумлэндер перевел взгляд в пустоту за плечом директора Стиллвэл, и в глубине его зрачков, нацеленных прямо на Прозрачного, вспыхнул жуткий багровый свет.  
Неужели заметил?  
Страшно.  
Но так интересно. За доктором Вогелбаумом, давно отошедшим от дел, но по счастливой случайности заглянувшим в "Войт", Прозрачный ходил целых восемь часов, пока тот не привел его к старому лабораторному архиву, закрытому под пропуск, а потом не оставил наедине с драгоценной информацией. Так что поздно вечером, вернувшись домой, Прозрачный проведал уже спящего сына, достал из холодильника пиво, надел наушники и, удобно устроившись с ноутбуком в кресле, запустил первый видеофайл.

Хоумлэндера – то есть тогда еще не Хоумлэндера, конечно – в "Войт Лаб" без особой изобретательности назвали Джон. Вся его жизнь состояла из чтения книг, сна, еды, ежедневных обязательных прогулок, которые Джон не очень-то любил, и ежедневных же мучительных экспериментов, к которым он был равнодушен. Тощий и белобрысый двенадцатилетний ребенок, тихий и болезненный, он так ни к кому и не привязался, и в этом безразличии был похож на колонию каких-нибудь бактерий, принявшую человеческий вид. Сотрудники отвечали ему взаимностью – и, кажется, вообще не видели в нем человека. Под конец третьего файла Прозрачный уже зевал. Время было позднее, а жизнь Джона-Хоумлэндера – чертовски скучная. Он был скучным, даже когда очередная вакцина сжигала его вены и лилась гноем из лопнувших огромных волдырей. Он был скучным, даже когда его кости разрослись шипами, прорывая мышечную ткань. Даже когда он, в агонии извиваясь в стальных фиксаторах, неразборчиво мычал и выл сквозь кляп, он был образцово скучным.  
Он даже жалости не вызывал – только желание узнать, чем все закончится.  
На двадцатой минуте четвертого файла Джон сел на операционном столе и разорвал фиксаторы как бумагу.  
Прозрачный подался вперед, стряхивая полудрему. Кажется, сейчас будет кое-что интересное, подумал он, и маленький засранец не подкачал: оттолкнул лаборантов так, что они отлетели назад, сбивая мебель и приборы. Потом задумчиво посмотрел вниз, на свою вскрытую брюшину. Нерешительно потрогал склизкие кишки и, аккуратно сняв зажимы, провел ладонью по стремительно затягивающемуся разрезу – снизу вверх, будто молнию застегивал.  
А потом он взлетел.  
И он уже был Хоумлэндером, играющим в маленького Джона. Хоумлэндер постучал в одностороннее бронированное стекло; нерешительно спросил:  
– Есть кто-нибудь? – и из глаз ударили два раскаленных багровых луча.  
– Здравствуйте, – улыбнулся он совсем по-хоумлэндлеровски. – А теперь мы обсудим условия нашего дальнейшего сотрудничества.  
Ему ответили пулями: охраны в комнате наблюдения оказалось в избытке, да и на сложное оборудование уже всем было довольно-таки плевать. Проблема оказалась в том, что когда слишком хорошо делаешь свое дело, то оно, это дело, потом оборачивается летающей лазерной неубиваемой задницей или чем-то таким же досадным.  
Но тогда ведь еще никто не знал, что Хоумлэндер пуленепробиваемый, и спрятаться от его всевидения можно только в цинковом сейфе. Или уж сразу в цинковом гробу.  
Когда выстрелы отгремели, какая-то девушка выскочила вперед, заслоняя собой Хоумлэндера и размахивая руками. Она что-то говорила, убеждала, просила, и Прозрачный узнал в ней совсем еще юную Мэделин Стиллвэл.  
– Хорошая сучка, – беззвучно шевельнулись губы ребенка за ее спиной. Он смотрел на кричащих и спорящих людей, распахнув прозрачные глаза и светло улыбаясь, а потом ударил кулаком по стене. Насквозь.  
Наступила тишина.  
– Теперь, когда патроны кончились, мы можем обсудить мои условия? – спросил Хоумлэндер. – Или мне нужно убить главного? Кто из вас главный? Ах да. Мисс Стиллвэл, спасибо большое, вы меня вроде как спасли.  
Он тронул ее за плечо, совсем легонько, и Стиллвэл застыла в страхе. Лицо окаменело, но спустя мгновение, мучительно и быстро расслабляясь, растянулось в дежурной улыбке. Той самой, понял Прозрачный.  
Так она тоже боится Хоумлэндера, понял он.  
– Убери руки, – обернулась Стиллвэл. Ее голос был спокойным и властным, пальцы торопливо расстегивали пуговицы. – Вот, возьми мой халат. Накинь.  
– Как скажете, мисс Стиллвэл.  
Хоумлэндер надел не по размеру огромный для своего тощего тельца халат; застегнул. Поднял перевернувшийся стул и, пододвинув его к столу, сел.  
Зачем-то тронул край уцелевшей кружки с фирменным логотипом.  
– Итак, вы создали своего бога, – помолчав, сказал он. – В дальнейшем ограничьтесь сатирами и нимфами, потому что...  
Что-то сверкнуло, и ноутбук взорвался прямо на коленях.  
Прозрачный вскочил, стряхивая на ковер горящие обломки, и с трудом сдержал вскрик: за разбитым окном висел Хоумлэндер, сложив руки на груди и приветливо улыбаясь.  
Потом сказал:  
– Мы тебя сегодня весь день ждали. Знаешь, все эти незначительные супергеройские дела по спасению людей.  
– Я п-приду, – ответил Прозрачный. – Приболел.  
– Выздоравливай, дружище.  
Хоумлэндер помахал рукой и улетел.  
Выждав с минуту, Прозрачный осторожно привстал и ощупал штаны. Ему показалось, что он обосрался от страха. Но нет.  
Но нет.  
Мысли метались в голове заполошно и спутанно. Нужно потушить огонь. Сколько же дыма, хоть бы сын не проснулся. Он догадался? Или просто разозлился из-за прогула? Значит, это он придумал эту систему? Сатиры и нимфы, да? С извращенными потребностями, со странными причудами. Он догадался? Не должен. Ублюдок, это он за всем стоял. Играл роль памятника самому себе. Должно быть, все зеркала обдрочил. Отмороженный сукин сын. Человекообразная колония бактерий. Он же не догадался? Хоумлэндер, защитник всех и каждого, ебаный Первый Супер. Вот уж действительно – первый.  
Ночь тянулась долго и вязко, с неделю, никак не меньше, а утром Прозрачный как ни в чем не бывало пришел в "Войт", и Хоумлэндер, кажется, все же не догадался и сходу загрузил работой, а после как бы невзначай полюбопытствовал:  
– Интересный был фильм?  
– Очень, – ответил Прозрачный. – Ты же знаешь...  
– Да? – Хоумлэндер слегка наклонил голову, весь внимание.  
– Ты же знаешь, я люблю подглядывать. Поэтому и стащил из архива свой файл. Было очень интересно первые пять минут, а потом ноутбук взорвался прямо у меня на коленях. Такая вот история.  
Хоумлэндер вздохнул и помолчал, будто (как будто бы!) подбирая слова.  
– Прозрачный. Мы оба знаем, что эти норми считают суперов тщеславными богами-идиотами, которых несложно, хотя и хлопотно контролировать. Так вот, пока они так считают, мы можем ни о чем не беспокоиться и пользоваться ими дальше. Тебе нравится пользоваться "Войт", Прозрачный?  
– Да, конечно, но...  
– А быть живым тебе нравится?  
– Да, но...  
– Мы друг друга поняли, мой прозрачный друг?  
– Да.  
– Вот и славно.  
Прозрачный кивнул и пошел к двери. Неужели пронесло? Но на всякий случай нужно было немного разозлить Хоумлэндера. Разозлить и убедить в своей глупости.  
Взявшись за дверную ручку, он остановился.  
– И все-таки, Хоумлэндер.  
Тот обернулся, тепло улыбаясь. В глубине зрачков ворочался багровый свет.  
– Да?  
– Неужели тебе самому про себя ни капли не интересно узнать?  
– Нет, – ответил Хоумлэндер. – Меня вполне устраивает официальная версия. Про парня с Криптона, помнишь?  
Фух. Кажется, не догадался.

И лишь полтора года спустя, сидя в клетке с бомбой в заднице и дрожа, будто его все еще било током, Прозрачный понял.  
Он понял, что Хоумлэндер с самого начала видел его насквозь.  
Он понял, что ебаный Хоумлэндер обязательно опоздает, обязательно убьет его чужими руками, обязательно слупит с этого свою ебаную выгоду.

И даже байка насчет цинка окажется полным фуфлом.


End file.
